


Clarity

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Raph and Donnie cheat on their girlfriends. Who will be there to mend the girls broken hearts? Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Clarity

Bluu broke down in tears in bedroom, she just got in a fight with her boyfriend Donnie on the phone after she discovered him cheating their relationship and hung him up. She fell to her bed sobbing in rage and pain. She never knew it would come to do this and how much it scarred her heart.

“Long time no see,”a tall furry woman spoke leaning against the doorway in front of Raph. Raph smirked and said hi back.

Dana went to the lair but didn’t see Raph at all there. She wondered where he’d been sneaking out to lately and he would always come back late. That is until she opened his bedroom door and caught him cheating on her with his ex girlfriend Ninjara.

Leo who had feelings for Bluu for a long time but never told her because Donnie got to her first he kept his mouth shut. That is until that fateful day it all changed. 

Bluu couldn't stand the hurt anymore she walked to the bathroom and took out a bottle of painkillers. She stared for a long while then at herself in the mirror. If no one will claim me then I hope heaven will she thought. She opens the bottle and poured handfuls in her palm before tossing the bottle away. She grabbed her cup with the other hand and filled it with water so that she can drag every pill down her throat faster.

Raph whipped his face to Dana's direction and stared in shock.  
“Dana!?,”he exclaimed.

“You son of a bitch!” Dana yelled as tears ran down her cheeks and she slapped him really hard across his face.  
“I never wanna see you ever again! Consider yourself dumped!” she sobbed running out of the lair.

Leo was going to the bathroom to take a shower when the door was open just a crack. He opened it and his masked eyes widened.  
“Bluu? Bluu!”

She stopped just as the pills touched her lips and she turned around in shock through her worn eyes.  
Bluu gasped and dropped the pills,scattering them everywhere.

Raph didn't know what to say or act. He wanted to break up with Dana once he been spending time with Ninjara now it ends in a harsher way than he expected. 

Dana sat down in an abandoned subway station and cried her eyes out.

Leo ran over to her and hugged her tightly to him rubbing her back.

“Wha--? No! L-Leo what are doing?!,”she cried. Bluu dropped her cup in the sink and tried to pull away.

Mikey couldn't get Dana out of his mind. He loves her so much but because she chose his elder brother he felt weak and left out. The least he could do was be her best friend and always be there to support her.  
He realized she wasn't around the lair and decided to call her on their shell cell.

But Dana was too depressed and angry and upset to even answer it. She continued to sob.

Leo picked her up taking her to his room and laid her down on his bed stroking her cheek.

“No! Leave me alone!,”she yelled as fresh tears ran down her face. I don't want you to see me like this! She thought. Bluu turned away and began to cry. 

He was worried but thanks Donnie he was able to navigate her location. Mikey took off down the sewer and found a subway to ride on top to her directions.  
Mikey jumps off several minutes later and found her sitting in the bench.  
“Dana? Dana!,”he called.

Dana turned her head to look up at him with watery tear stained eyes. She sobbed again.

“I know what happened that son of a bitch! I’m so sorry Bluu! I beat him up for it but I’m sorry he did that Bluu!” Leo said pulling her into his arms again.

“Leo, y-you knew?”

Mikey hurried to her, instantly hugging her shoulders.  
“Dana? Are you Ok? What happened? I was calling you!” 

“R-Raph…….cheated……...on……..me,” Dana said hollowly.

Leo nodded as he began to rock her back and forth kissing her all over her face.

Bluu closed her eyes and sighed. She blushed but allowed him to sprinkle her with kisses.

“WHAT?!,”Mikey exclaimed,”How!? Why?!”  
He couldn't understand why his own blood would do something so horrible. 

Dana pushed Mikey away from her.  
“Just go away Mikey. I just wanna die. I’m just an ugly piece of shit apparently,” she said with a lifeless voice.

“Please don’t ever try to kill yourself ever again! I don’t know what I would do without you! If you died I would never forgive myself!”

Mikey grabbed her shoulders and jerked her to face him  
“No your not!,”he yelled, “Your so much better than that! If my bastard brother can't see that then you're too good for them that's why he wants to leave you!!”

“L-Leo… I…,”her voice cracked. Her hands found his shoulders and she hugged back before talked softly in his ear.  
“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I loved you for a really long time but I thought you lost interest in me and so I moved on to what I thought I would cherish eternally!”

“No one loves me! No one wants me! Let me go Mikey!!!” Dana shouted as she cried again.

“Of course I fucking love you! I’m head over heels in love with you so much it hurt me to see you with him every single day!” Leo exclaimed kissing her lips passionately.

“Ul’mpff!!,”she respond.  
Her torn heart was know skipping a beat at his sudden action. Instead of fighting him away she trembled underneath him.

Suddenly Mikey pulled her in a kiss.  
“I Love you!!”

“No one wants me either and no you don’t. You’re just saying that.”

Leo deepened the kiss as he bit and sucked on her lips.

Bluu whimpered at his amazing kisses. It only excited her more.

“No I mean it,”he frowned at her ,”There's no one else I rather be with other than you, Dana!” 

“R-really?” Dana asked looking up into his masked eyes with tear stained eyes of her own.

Leo pushed his tongue past her lips as he rubbed her hips up and down.

A soft shaky sigh released from Bluu and she reached for his smooth scalp and rubbed at it.

It nearly killed him to look at her in pain and sorrow. Mikey cupped her face and said in a mere whisper,”Yes.”

Dana hugged him tightly to her as she just continued to sob in his arms.

Leo french kissed her entwining his tongue around hers as he groped her butt cheeks.

Bluu gasped. She squirmed her butt around his hands.

“I'd kill him right now for hurting you!,”he said rubbing her back as lovingly as possible. 

Dana nodded as she sighed not knowing what to do now.

Leo came out on top smirking as he peppered her face with kisses again to show her how much he loved her.

A small grin surfaced on her face.  
“Leo…,”she answered.

Mikey took her hand and lead her out the subway storming directly towards Raph’s location. 

But Dana stopped him.  
“Please Mikey don’t! He’s not worth it! Can we just go back to my place please?!”

Leo then dove his face right into her neck as he sprinkled hickeys and love marks all over her neck.

“No! He needs his ass kicked all over town then I'll call it worth it!!”

“Aah! L-Leo…!!”  
Her claws scraped at his shoulders.

Dana sighed. She knew that once Mikey made up his mind there was no stopping him.

Leo groaned as he trailed love bites and kisses down and all across her shoulders.

She needed this in order to get over her lost love. Her body started healing and then burned at his touch. Bluu moaned at him, begging him to continue.

Just a half hour later, Mikey kicked the door down hard and Ninjara screamed and dropped her mug. Raph came in from another room. Before he could say “WHAT the hell” Mikey tackled him down the floor and punched at his face.

Dana just stood outside the lair entrance as she heard the fighting going on.

Leo took her shirt and bra off as he sucked on a nipple biting down on the areola tweaking the other.

More voices of curse words, crashing and rumbling continue to go on for about fifteen minutes until Mikey walked out nearly out of breath. 

“Oh, Leo!,”she gasped,”That feels so...so… Aah!”  
Bluu held his head closer to her chest. 

Dana gasped when she saw Mikey was injured and bruised all over. She helped him out of the lair and took him back to her apartment putting ice on his injuries.

Leo abandoned that nipple to switch as he now sucked on the other one rubbing her legs up and down.

She rolled her head backing moaning a lot more and squirming her legs until her inner thighs were soaked.

“I'm fine Dana,”he said, “I had wounds way worst than this. “

Dana cleaned his wounds as she looked up at him her eyes tearing up.

Leo then sucked on her clit as he pumped two fingers in and out of her.

It shocked like electricity she never knew would felt so amazing. Her moans became screams and his name rolled out of her tongue after every breath.

He stroked her cheeks and gave her an honest smile.  
“Please don't worry, I'm going to love you now.”

“Wait what? Y-you’re going to love me?” Dana stuttered her heart finally skipping a beat.

Leo delved his tongue into her as he rubbed and stroked her inner walls her velvety lining.

“L-Leo...Haah! I can't...t-take it any more!”  
Her hips moved on their own for his tongue.

“I want you to be mine, Dana. You won't ever have to be hurt again.”  
He grabbed her shoulder delicately and draw his face closer to hers.

Dana blushed as her eyes widened and she was about to protest. She just got her heart broken. She wasn’t ready for this.

Leo then took everything out of her as he positioned himself over her getting ready to enter her.

Bluu watched him anxiously, wrapping her shoulders around him. Although she dated his brother, she was still a virgin.

But Mikey insisted and pressed his lips against hers wanting her feel the warmth of his honest love.

Dana however was not a virgin. Raph made sure of that. She hesitantly started to kiss him back her body shaking.

Leo slowly rammed into her thrusting his length into her gently and slowly.

“Aaah! LEO! MMH!,”she moaned. 

Mikey rubbed her shoulders when rose to his feet. Then he picked her up and carry her to her bedroom.

Dana squeaked as she gasped and she blushed.

Leo groaned at how tight she was thrusting a little bit faster into her. 

“Oh, Gawds!!”  
She curled her back then buried her face into his shoulders. 

He gently placed her in bed and joined her on top kissing all over her face lovingly. 

Dana’s cheeks began to flare up a deep shade of red as she giggled.

Leo slammed into her deeper faster and harder into her as he growled.

“Leo! LEO! LEO! LEO!!”

He chuckled at her sweet laughter and kissed at her neck and shoulders. 

Dana started to moan and whimper in pleasure.

Leo grounded his hips against hers grunting as he smirked.

“Leo, I-I love you,”she said between breaths .

His kisses turned to biting, licking and sucking until he reached her collarbone.

Dana mewled and groaned softly as she arched her back.

Leo found her g spot hitting it vigorously as he groaned.

She arched her back and moan loudly. Bluu’s body rock beneath him.

He pulled off all of her clothes then his before witnessing her gorgeous heaving breasts.

Dana gasped as she tried to cover herself shyly blushing again.

Leo climaxed into her spilling his seeds into her panting.

She came as well, gripping his shoulders as she ran her high all over his shaft.

“Don't I want to see them,”he said moving her arms away. 

Dana sighed and nodded as she looked away from him.

Leo pulled out of her panting as he pulled her into his arms out of breath.

“Leo...baby,”she answered softly, kissing him and rubbing his chest with love and affection.  
“Thank you.”

He sighed at her response and hope she'll react better when he lowered his head to her chest, kissing and tracing his tongue around her soft breast.

Dana began to arch her back as she moaned out loudly.

Leo nuzzled her neck happily and lovingly churring.

A giggle fluttered out from Bluu before she closed her eyes and rested her head next to his. She rubbed his head instead until she drifted to a long deep sleep. 

He teased the nipple last in a harsh suckling session. 

“Ahh! Mikey please!” Dana pleaded with him shuddering in delight.

Leo pulled the covers over them as he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

Mikey was satisfied and continue to suck and lick around the bud until it was bruised.

Her breath settled into small heavy of air rising and fall from her tiny form.

Dana held his head closer to her chest massaging his scalp.

Mikey reacted with a low groan. He lets go and gives the next nipple the same treatment, lightly bobbing his head. 

“Oh Mikey that feels so good!” Dana muttered arching her back again.

“And you taste so good!,”he smiled. Mikey drew his tongue around her rosebud until it erected. Then his mouth moved down for in search for more sensitive spots.

Dana whimpered a little as she rubbed his crotch with her knee.

Mikey gasped then grunts. He was already turned on but now Dana’s made it worst to no turning back.

Dana looked up at him and finally smiled at him not having done that in a long time to anybody.

He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Dana’s smile. He crawled down her womanhood. She smell sweet and was already soaking. 

Dana mewled and groaned as she rubbed his scalp kissing it.

Small chirping sounds bubbled from Mikey as his animal instincts was taking over more and more. He spread her legs apart, astonished by her wet virginity.

Dana looked up into his masked eyes as she told him to be rough and passionate.

“As you wish, baby cakes,”he answered then dipped his tongue around her flower while keeping a tight grip on her legs.

Dana blushed at the pet name he just called her. She moaned wantonly for more.

He thrusts his wet muscle back and forth tasting the sweetness from her walls. Then Mikey purred which sent a vibration towards her clit.

“Ahh fuck Mikey! That’s it! Right there god!” Dana screamed.

He sucked and lapped at her juicy folds a few times then went back to stroking her walls all over again.

Dana screamed his name in pleasure as she arched her back.

Just when she was about to climax he pulled his tongue away then rose over Dana. He was positioning himself to enter her. 

Dana was hesitant at first. She stared up at him blushing.

Mikey kissed at her lips again hoping to calm her down before sliding himself. His hand rest on both side of her face as he molded his lips with hers then entered her.

Dana moaned into their kiss kissing him back as she arched her back.

Her tightness exhilarated him that it brought chills as he grunts between their kiss 

Dana scratched his shoulders as she mewled.

“Oh, Dana,”he groans,”You feel so good than I'd imagine.”  
He hugged her small body and moved his groin back and forth. 

Dana whimpered gripping his shoulders as she nuzzled him.

He moaned her name in her ear then kissed and sucked at it as his hips moved a little faster.

Dana elicited some more moans and mewls arching her back again shuddering in delight.

The more he thrust the more his growl grew. Mikey eyes fell shut and he can feel her walls getting tighter.

Dana screamed his name in pleasure as she climaxed heavily.

After the last couple of thrusts, his orgasm ran down her core and overflowed onto the sheets. 

Dana let out some more whimpers and mewls as she was breathless.

He cursed under his breath and remain stiff until he finished then pulled out and rolled on his back next to Dana.

Dana panted as she snuggled up next to him clinging onto him for dear life.

“I love you Dana so much, “he murmured.  
Mikey hugged her and nuzzled into her chest as his personal pillow. 

Dana sighed and smiled up at him as tears of happiness escaped her eyes.

He squeezed her securely and soothed her back as he slowly fell asleep. 

Dana snuggled against him and fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning Bluu woke up once the sun ray reached and touched her eyes. She noticed there was some weight on her body keeping her from moving. She wasn't alarm. Bluu looked down to smile at a sleeping Blue clad turtle who lie his head on her chest.

Mikey decided to get up and make breakfast for Dana to eat in bed. As carefully and quiet as he could, he was able to sneak out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

Dana was still sound asleep snuggling her head against Mikey’s pillow. She thought he was still in bed with her.

Leo then woke up to find his head was on Bluu’s chest and he nuzzled his face into them as he kissed her cheek.

“Mm, Morning Leo!,”she grinned. 

Mikey started the stove and placed a frying pan on top before tossing eggs, cheese and hashbrowns inside it.

Dana then woke up and sat up in bed not seeing Mikey. She thought he left.

Leo smirked as he got up and got dressed putting his clothes and gear on.

Bluu missed his warmth already and pouted a little.  
“Are you going out on patrol already?”

He sung a goofy note which echoed down the halls as he stirred in the hot meal.

Dana got up and got dressed heading to the kitchen.

Leo shook his head no.  
“I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out on a date today?”

“A date? R-Really??”  
Her eyes grew wide and blush rose on her cheeks.

He sets out two plates for Dana and himself then turned to the stove and retrieve the pan. Mikey caught Dana approaching then he smiled at her.  
“Morning, Sweetheart!”

Dana grinned at him and mumbled cutely a morning to him.

Leo nodded as he kissed her cheek and told her to get dressed.

Her smile grew wider and she near sprung out of bed to rush outside Leo's room and hurried to her old room.

He poured their food onto the white plates.  
“Can the chef have a kiss?,”he cheeked. 

Dana blushed and nodded as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek turning to sit down.

Leo walked out of her room as he waited for her to get dressed and ready.

Bluu flung off her t-shirt and dug through her closet for a good outfit to wear. 

“I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed,”he sighed, scratching the back of his head. He passed her plate first before sitting down to eat his. 

Dana kissed his lips and smiled at him.  
“It’s alright sweetie. That was very sweet of you to try to do!”

Leo put some cologne on and breath spray as he continued to wait for her sitting down on the couch.

Bluu found an old outfit she hadn't worn since Leo got back from his trip in the Amazon. She threw it on, sprits some perfume and rinse her mouth with minty mouthwash then stepped out of room. 

He kissed back and told her to eat while it's still hot. 

Dana nodded as she put the food in her mouth and chewed it as she hummed in happiness.

Leo then got up as he walked over to her and got their coats.

The scent of Leo’s cologne welcomed her in a spicy and sweet embrace as she walked towards him and hugged his arm  
“I love you cologne, “she said. 

He watched her take every forkful hoping he made it just the way she'll like it.

“This is amazing Mikey! You’re such a great cook!” 

“Thanks darling.”  
Leo then took her hand smiling at her as he lead her out of the lair.

She carried her wallet and even their hats in case they need it.

“I didn't burn the eggs this time,”he grinned.  
He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and made sure he had a flood look at her gorgeous face

Dana gazed up into his masked eyes and blushed.

Leo squeezed her hand in his as he walked along with her.

Bluu rested the side of her head next to his shoulder as he walked beside.

His eyes stared back into hers with warmth and affection.

Dana pulled away to finish eating her food.

Leo took her to a cafe for breakfast.

She thought it was an adorable shop. The sweet smell of roasted coffee beans filled the air and her nostrils once they stepped, quiet customers sticking their faces in their laptops and computers. 

Mikey took his plate and tilt it over his mouth before scraping the scraps then gets and walks over to the sink. 

Dana finished her food and she got up putting her plate in the sink.

Leo ordered an omelet and some coffee and sat down at a table.

Bluu ordered. A chocolate loaf bread and a green tea latte and settled right next her love.

Mikey cleared most of his mess away then turned to Dana and snuck a kiss behind the back of her ear. 

Dana squeaked and gasped as she smiled up at him. She said this for the very first time ever.  
“I-I love you Mikey.”

Leo waited for Bluu before he started eating his food. Once she sat down he started to eat his food and drink his drink.

“Love you too Dana,”he replied and snuck a kiss on the lips.

It wasn't long before her order arrived and she happily ate.

Dana affectionately kissed him back as she rubbed his plastron.

Leo continued to eat and drink as he looked up at her from time to time smiling.

Bluu made sure to eat as proper as she could but it's been awhile since she had a day as a couple. She merely blushed when she found Leo staring at her.

He took her hips and rub at the soft, smooth flesh. 

Dana started to moan slightly and softly gazing up into his eyes.

Leo soon finished eating and drinking his meal as he got up and paid for their meals.

“Aaw, Leo I was going to pay for my order, “Bluu said.

He gently pushed her against the counter and began kissing deeply. 

Dana mewled into the kiss kissing him roughly back.

“It’s ok my love. I wanted to do it,” Leo said to her grinning as he took her hand.

She took his hand and followed outside.

“Hey, Dana,”he whispered between their kiss.  
“How bout a shower together? Then some video games!”

Dana whimpered as she could only nod gazing into his eyes.

Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulder as well pulling her against him as he took her to Central Park.

City in the daytime was just as romantic as the city at nighttime. As the sun shone in the center if the sky the wind carried the sound of leaves rustling, birds chirping, laughter from people. Bluu leaned on his shoulder and held his rib as she closed her eyes and glowed with happiness. 

Mikey didn't hesitate to lift her up and carry her into the shower stall. He closed the door with his foot then sets Dana down to reach the nozzle of the shower. Then he got undress.

“Mikey I’m still fully clothed!” Dana said as she blushed.

Leo got her a crepe as he sat down with her and started to eat his.

She took a bite and her ears shook with glee as she savored the creamy, sweet filling from the crunchy pastry.  
“This taste really good!,”she said,”What's it called exactly?”

“Don't worry I'll help you.”  
He walked closer to Dana and lifted her top over her head then pulled down her cotton panties where Mikey also snuck a kiss on her stomach. 

Dana whimpered and moaned as she gazed up at him and her cheeks flared up.

“It’s called a crepe darling,” Leo said chuckling as he took another bite of it moaning in happiness.

His devilish smile never left his face. Mikey gently pulled her inside until they were soak under the running hot water.

“I see why humans love these adorable snacks”  
She notice some cream sat on the side of Leo jaw. Bluu couldn't help but scoop it off with her index finger and licks it.

Dana looked away from him embarrassed.

Leo nodded happily as he finished eating his crepe.

The last bite left a spot of cream on her pink puppy nose. Bluu was too busy brushing the crumbs off her paws and whiskers to realise.

“Why’re you so shy...when we're both naked”  
He rubbed her hips again and even the thick butt.

Dana whimpered and moaned as she gazed up into his masked eyes.  
“Keep me safe Mikey and please don’t ever leave me!”

Leo noticed this and he smirked leaning in and used his wet muscle to lick it off of her wet nose.

A strong blush rippled across her face.  
“Leo!,”she said embarrassed. 

“I swear it, babe,”he said lowering his face towards her. Mikey kissed her lips and gave her butt a firm squeeze.

Dana smiled into the kiss kissing him passionately back as she mewled softly.

Leo smirked as he leaned away from her and kissed her hand and her knuckles.

The mere touch from him was soft and gentle as an angel. It struck her with goosebumps but her eyes soften at Leo.  
I love you so much Leo she thought  
I never want to be hurt again.

His tongue brushed across her sweet lips before slipping inside. 

Dana opened up her mouth for him and let him explore her wet cavern.

Leo nuzzled her neck as he got up and let her finish her crepe.

She tossed her wrapper away and licked her lips. Bluu follower Leo and reunite her hand with his. 

Mikey lightly moved his head from side to side at times, eager to get every angle in order to taste Dana. His hands remain massaging her rear. 

Dana held onto him for support as she moaned and mewled into their makeout session.

Leo squeezed her hand once again in his as he walked side by side with her.

The deeper the kiss gotten the more intense and bothered Mikey felt. After breaking the kiss and added some kisses on her face, he makes Dana face the wall and moved behind her.

They walked some more until the sun began to crawl down from the sky of New York.

Dana whimpered as she looked at the wall.

Leo took her back to the lair and back to their room.

He leaned over her back and whispered sweet nothings in order to trick her into entering from behind. He shaft grew tall and hard rubbing at her butt until it found what it wants.

Bluu sat down and kicked away her shoes, sighing of relief to free her toes.

Dana whimpered and started to moan softly gripping the shower wall for support.

Leo took his shoes and clothes off laying down sexily on their bed smirking.

She didn't turn to look at him until she realize how quiet the room became. Bluu gasped and leaped her feet. Her eyes stared widely at him.

He groaned at her tightness and instantly moved his hips back and forth against her butt.

Dana groaned from the position she was in arching her back.

Leo told her to come to him as he made kissy noises at her.

Bluu blinked but couldn't help but follow. After all he is the leader. She crawls in bed like a curious puppy with a blush pinching her face again.

He licks at her wet back and thrusts harder while stroking her clit.

“Oh fuck Mikey!” Dana screamed as she screamed his name really loudly.

Leo kissed her all over her face then from the side entered her upfront while kissing her lips roughly.

“Leo--!?!?,”Bluu respond shortly as Leo lifted her leg and thrusted from behind,”A-Aahh! Mmm!!”

He laugh darkly and began slapping her ass as he rode her.

Dana was loving every minute of it. She moaned wantonly.

Leo started thrusting harder and rougher into her growling.

“Aah! L-Leo! Hngh, Leo!”  
She grabbed for his shoulders blindly and moan in vain.

His finger dug into her soft flesh as his harsh rhythm increased. The sound of the running water covered half of the slapping noises. 

Dana whimpered slightly from the pain and the pleasure.

Leo rubbed her hips as he grounded his hips against hers grunting.

She can feel him poking at her stomach as it slowly churn at a familiar feeling. 

Steam surrounded their bare bodies and Mikey was close to cumming he almost couldn't stand. He used his left hand and placed it in on the tile wall, expecting a heavy load to roll into her core. 

Dana released all around him as she moaned again.

Leo found her g spot and began to pound into it harshly. 

“Leo,I-I...love you!!”  
Her body couldn't resist and her orgasm splashed all over his member. 

At the same time, Mikey's high caught up with him then released his seeds into her.

“Mikey I love you so much!” Dana said panting. She climaxed as well.

“I love you too honey,” Leo cooed licking her ear and orgasmed into her.

Bluu bit her bottom lip as their high stirred together in her core. She panted like she ran a marathon. 

He rolled into her until he drained out his orgasm. Mikey found his breath and the strength to tug himself out. He can see that some of his cum ran down her legs.

Dana could barely stand after his rough pounding into her. She started to fall as her legs gave out.

Leo slipped himself out of her panting as he was breathless and he smiled at her.

Her heavy breathing didn't last long when Bluu turned over to face him then nuzzle his throat. She placed her hands on his chest snuggling for warmth.

“Woah! Easy babe!,”Mikey said quickly grabbing her hips. He allows her to rest on his chest as turned off the shower. 

Dana smiled looking up at him as she wanted him to carry her.

Leo put the covers over them pulling her against his body as he cuddled against her.

“Leo…Mmh,”She murmured.

Mikey scooped her legs and carried her with caution in his steps. He was more worried to slip and drop his beloved instead of wandering around her apartment naked.


End file.
